


A Kiss From Across The Ocean

by Alices_Madness



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Memories, Missing home, Multi, Polyamory, Reminiscing, i swear im gonna write just plain Artist's Collective at some point w/o the sappy shin stuff, love from across the ocean, missing your first love, well maybe not first love but like first true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Okada was right. Even after all these years, Shinsuke laid awake in bed at night.
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Nakamura Shinsuke/Sami Zayn | El Generico, Nakamura Shinsuke/Okada Kazuchika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Kiss From Across The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I'm graduating high school in at 3:30 tomorrow afternoon and yet I'm up at 2 am writing sappy Shin/Kazu. Tbh doesn't seem much different than how I spent most nights the past four years lmfao.

Okada grabbed Shinsuke’s hand suddenly, pulling him into some adjacent room, an office or something. He closed the door, and before Shinsuke could even open his mouth, Okada’s mouth was on his. It was a passionate kiss, full of begging, and needing. His hands pulled Shinsuke against him, feeling the sweat dry from his match, cooling his hot skin. He ran his hands across his king’s body, as though trying to create a map of his skin in his mind. Shinsuke pulled away, knowing why. He looked into Okada’s eyes, and for once, saw them watery with tears.

“I won’t tell you to not leave. I wish nothing bus success for you, for you to become a star across the world, become bright enough over there to blind the ones past the horizon. But let me love you one last time. You are my heart. Let me remember this feeling. Let me leave you with a kiss you’ll never forget. So even when the nights are dark and the days are cold, you can remember this kiss, and know I’ll be thinking of you across the sea.” Tears verged on spilling over from Okada’s eyes as he spoke.

Shinsuke looked at the man before him, the prodigy of CHAOS he had helped groom for dominance. Helped groom to be the man worthy of running New Japan after he left. After today. The man he had seen from a young lion to the Rainmaker. The man who he taught to control the world. The man who was worthy of being his equal. Shinsuke had to admit he had far surpassed that. The man before him, the man he had spent years with, who he had seen more than his own family, who he had sacrificed everything to be with. The man who he had comforted in times of loss, and celebrated in times of victory. The man who reinvigorated his love for this sport. The man who brought him to the edge of life, and knew how to keep him hanging on for dear life. The man with whom he’d spent countless nights with, in hotel rooms they’d never remember, losing themselves in their own bliss. The man he had given his heart to.

“Ever so poetic.” Shinsuke smiled, a bright, genuine smile, full of love. He pulled Okada’s face towards his, sealing the universe with a perfect kiss. It was over too soon, pulling the universe apart, and with one last look back, the door closed, and Shinsuke was gone.

——————

Okada was right. Even after all these years, Shinsuke laid awake in bed at night. It was dark, cold, and far too long. He stared past the sleeping Swiss man next to him, out the window, and into the night sky. He pulled his hand from where the ginger-haired mouthpiece (don’t take it wrong, he loved Sami very much) had taken a hold of it in his sleep, and brought his fingers to his lips, remembering the power, the passion, and the love from his final moments in Japan. In his home. In the country he had left half his heart. He loved these men next to him with everything he had, but half his heart was still in Kazuchika’s hands. 14 hours, 7,250 miles, and innumerable emotions away. And all Shinsuke could think, was “is he thinking of me as I do him?” And the answer was always the same. Of course.


End file.
